phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Act Your Age
" |image = BfMCtiYCQAAuH92.jpg |caption = |season = 4 |production = 426 |broadcast = |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Bernie PettersonSuper brilliant Kim Roberson |directed = |us = |international = |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} It's 10 years after the events of the summer of the other episodes, and Phineas needs to decide which University to go to. After discovering that Isabella had a crush on him for 11 years, he must reach her before she leave for College and express his true feelings for her. Meanwhile, Doof has a mid-life crisis. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *Unnamed Phineas/Isabella Song End Credits Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry's entrance to his lair should not be italicized. If no lair entrance appears, please replace this with, None. Evil Jingle Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Evil Jingle should be italicized, and any explanation not. If no Evil Jingle appears, please replace this with, None. Memorable Quotes Background Information Production Information *On November 15, 2012, Robert F. Hughes posted a tweet in which he said that Madison Scheckel had come to write with them a Phineas/Isabella song.Laying down the Phineas and Isabella song *On December 14, 2012, Dan Povenmire tweeted the photo of Vincent Martella singing the aforementioned song.Absolutely killing in the studio on a Phineas/Isabella duet *On March 1, 2013, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Jake Whetter had a Spreecast chat. Fans were welcome to send in questions using Spreecast, Facebook, or Twitter with the hashtag "#PlatypusDay". During Spreecast, Dan and Swampy had confirmed an emotional Phineas/Isabella episode in Season 4, and mentioned that the song made them both cry.Live with Dan and Swampy! *On May 10, 2013, Robert F. Hughes mentioned via Twitter that this episode is not the Season 4 finale and its name is "Act Your Age".Lots more shows coming so get ready *On May 18, 2013, Bernie Petterson has confirmed that he and Kim Roberson are the writers and storyboard artists for this episode. *On August 28, 2013, Robert F. Hughes confirmed that this episode will be a 22-minute long episode (30 minutes with commercials).Tentative name of episode *On December 16, 2013, Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft confirmed that this episode's animation is already done at least for a week from that moment.It will not disappoint *On January 14, 2014, Dan and Swampy posted a tweet from their recording session for the episode with Alyson Stoner.And getting a bit verklempt.Watching a bit of Act Your Age *On January 22, 2014, Dan post two script doodle of "Act Your Age".Doodle oneDoodle two Continuity Buford wears the cupid outfit again. Allusions Trivia Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford References }} Category:A Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn